goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Save-Ums get in Dead Meat
This is a dead meat video by Elephant012. Similar to Caillou gets in Dead Meat. Plot TBA Cast TBA Transcript *Miss Hugg: Good morning, class. Today is behavior card day! *Evil Jazzi: Ah ha ha ha ha! It's just blank pieces of paper! *Miss Hugg: Shut up, Evil Jazzi! And it's not funny! Anyways, let's go over the cards! If your card is green, you will graduate. If your card is blue, you will have 1 year off from school. If your card is orange, you will have detention for 2 hours. If your card is brown, you will have detention for the whole month. Now pay attention to this card, this card is very (few times) bad! If your card is red, you'll be in dead meat which means you'll be expelled from school! Now i will give you the cards! *(Miss Hugg assigns the cards) *Jazzi: Yay! We, Save-Ums, got green cards! *Miss Hugg: Great job, Save-Ums! You have been doing great things like getting an A+ on your tests! Go to the principal's office to make him proud! *(The Save-Ums go to the principal's office) *Mario: Yay! I got a blue card! *Miss Hugg: Great job, Mario! You have been doing great things like saving the school from Bowser! Go to the principal's office to enjoy a year off. *(After the Save-Ums out of the office, Mario goes to the principal's office) *Zim: Oh no, why an orange card? *Miss Hugg: I'll tell why you got an orange card, it's because your TV show sucks, and everyone hates you! Go to the principal's office to get detention right now! *(Zim goes to the principal's office) *Angelica: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't want a brown card! *Miss Hugg: Well, you got a brown card because you have been laughing at Azura! Go to the principal's office to get detention right now! *(Angelica goes to the principal's office while crying like Baby Oleg) *Evil Jazzi: Um (many times)! We, Evil Save-Ums, got red cards. Can we least have another chance? *(Everything becomes red, which Miss Hugg becomes furious) *Miss Hugg: (in Scary Voice) NO EVIL SAVE-UMS, YOU'VE BEEN THE WORST STUDENTS EVER! YOU'VE BEEN MAKING FAKE VHS OPENINGS OUT OF GOOD PEOPLE! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK! *(The Evil Save-Ums arrive to the principal's office) *Evil Jazzi: Who are you? *Principal Wilt: I'm Wilt Michaels from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Since Mark Burnett is gone with his wife, I decided to work as a principal for this school. Anyways, why are you here? *Evil Jazzi: We got red cards, so we're in dead meat! *(Principal Wilt becomes angry) *Principal Wilt: (Brian's voice) EVIL SAVE-UMS, HOW DARE YOU GET IN DEAD MEAT! THAT'S IT, GO HOME RIGHT NOW WHILE I CALL YOUR GOOD CLONES! OH, BY THE WAY, YOU'RE EXPELLED! *Evil Jazzi: (crying in Larry the Cucumber's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *(at home) *Jazzi: Oh my God! Evil Save-Ums, how dare you six get dead meat for bad actions! You know that's cost the six of you to get you guys back in! Category:Grounded Videos Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days